


post-interesting times

by Ffwydriad



Category: Eric's TBD RPG
Genre: Gen, I have too many feels ok, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Immediatly post 'Madwoman in a Box', the Doctor and the Master have a talk.Or, I binged through all of TBD RPG and I have doctor&master (doctor/master?) feels.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	post-interesting times

“That really is something we should talk about. What is it you want? We have finished saving the universe, more or less.”

“That’s a good question,” the Master mutters. “I think I’m trying to find out.”

“Not jumping back to taking over the universe, are you?” the Doctor asks. 

“See, tried that, it was boring,” the Master remarks. “Well, until Rassilon came and buggered everything up.”

“I could have told you that.”

“I’ve never been one for listening.” He shrugs. “Is this the part where you ask me to become one of your little menagerie?”

“If I thought it would keep you out of trouble,” the Doctor says. “More likely you’d end up dragging me into your trouble instead.”

“You’ve always liked my trouble.” The Master grins. 

“I have not! Not any of the parts that get people hurt, at the very least.” That particular pout crosses across the Doctor’s face. 

The Master waves a hand at that. “I think I’ll probably be off with the Corsair. Helping her find her TARDIS. Or steal a new one.”

“You two are getting along then,” the Doctor says. “Don’t know how I like that thought. But first things first, we really need to stop what’s left of paradox. I don’t think it’s anything quite on the scale of destroying the universe, but I still don’t like the thought of letting it run loose.”

“I was hoping you were going to forget about that,” the Master replies. “What’s wrong with a little bit of paradox? Makes things interesting.”

“I think we’ve had more than enough of that kind of interesting.” The Doctor frowns. “Is there a reason you don’t want to fix this? That you don’t want to go back to your previous self?”

“Too many nefarious schemes, you can’t possibly stop all of them,” the Master tells her. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix up that paradox for you. I do know more about paradoxes than you.”

“For very nefarious reasons, I’m sure.”

“Everything I do is nefarious.” He grins. “Do you not trust me?”

“Do you not trust me?” she asks. “You know, I’ll be right there to tell you the story and get you all caught up. I’m not going to leave you in the dark, old friend. Not after everything you’ve done.”

He laughs, at that. “Not every story’s as good on the retelling,” he says. 

The Doctor pauses, and blinks. “Don’t tell me it really meant that much to you,” she says. “I’m still not even sure what I was apologizing for!”

“What do you think! Running away!” the Master laughs. 

‘From the Time War?” The Doctor asks. “That’s what I did here, isn’t it? Run away and leave you to try and clean up that mess? Or do you mean all the way back then?”

“You’re the one who apologized,” the Master tells her. 

“I wasn’t the one who did the first one, although I am sorry about it. Even if it all got sorted out, more or less.” She pauses. “I didn’t know it affected you that much.”

“Really?” the Master asks. “You got remarried. I like her, even if she is a bit easy to manipulate.”

“Are you trying to make me mad at you?” the Doctor asks. 

“Is it working?” the Master laughs again, a wide smile across his face. “I think I want to keep playing with this regeneration some more, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Doctor remarks. “But, I suppose we can find another way to close up the residual paradox. Who knows, maybe having you back in the universe is all we need.”

“And then I’ll get out of your hair,” he says. 

“Running amok with the Corsair,” she finishes. “I feel I really should be keeping a closer eye on the friendship between the two of you.”

“You wouldn’t want things to get to boring, would you?” the Master asks. 

“Even without you, I’ve found that she never keeps things boring for long,” the Doctor says. There’s the standard crashing sound of the Tardis landing. “Shall we?” she asks, offering a hand.

He takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know that i'm like two years late to the fandom but i have way too many feels about tbd rpg doctor who!!! it's so good!!!! taliesin jaffe has surpassed delgado and scream of the shalka for top master in my heart, and i felt that deserved fic. i have so many feels and headcanons about these two incarnations of them and so i wrote fic, which was difficult, because they aren't exactly people who talk about those feels. 
> 
> argh. i wish that tbd rpg was on youtube because it is one of my favorite doctor who pieces and i love it so much and more people deserve to know that it exists!!!


End file.
